


Savior With Blue Lipstick

by Write_To_You



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Banter, Barry and Caitlin Are Crime Fighting Partners, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Flash OT3, Frost Saves The Day, Hostage Situations, Humor, Julian Is The Damsel Heh Heh, Snowbert With A Hint Of Snowbarry Goodness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24538627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Write_To_You/pseuds/Write_To_You
Summary: Julian gets kidnapped. Caitlin decides that her she needs to make her debut as Frost for once and for all. Snowbert ensues. (and, if it helps, there are some Barry/Caitlin crime-fighting shenanigans included, too :)
Relationships: Barry Allen & Caitlin Snow, Barry Allen & Cisco Ramon & Caitlin Snow, Julian Albert/Caitlin Snow
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Savior With Blue Lipstick

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I do realize that Snowbert was a longgggg time ago, but during that Season 3 year I was shipping my FACE off and ended up writing some pretty high quality Snowbert fanfictions in the process. 
> 
> I post this on the off chance that 1: someone out there still ships them or 2: someone is watching Season 3 for the first time right now and has started shipping them and is looking for fanfictions. 
> 
> Enjoy :)

It was a normal Monday for Team Flash. Until Cisco’s alarm went off. 

“CCPD ALERT!!” he yelled, dashing over to his computer. Then he pulled up short. “Oh, heh, never mind. Just a reminder that it’s my mom’s birthday tomorrow.” 

“I’d think you’d know what your different alarms sound like, by now,” Caitlin commented, reaching over him to turn of the rather irritating beeping. 

“Weeeeell, I do,” Cisco agreed, his face turning a little shifty. “There’s just the fact that, you know, there’s only so many alarms that you can choose from, and the CCPD Alert and my Reminders ended up being the same one.”

Barry raised an eyebrow, lips twitching. Caitlin just rolled her eyes. Was it sad that she was used to this by now? 

Probably. 

Silence reigned in the Cortex. Cisco fiddled with his phone. Caitlin sat back down at her desk. Barry scratched his ear.

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

“Come _on_ , Cisco!” Caitlin yelled, hands slamming over he ears.

“I’m sorry!” Cisco cried back. “I really didn’t remember having so many reminders on the calendar today!” He reached to shut off the alarm and froze. “Nope, that’s not a reminder. CCPD ALERT!!!”

Barry face-palmed, and flashed over to click on the news feed.

“We’ve recently been informed of some breaking news from the Central City Police Department,” a dark haired (not Iris, though) news reporter said, speaking dramatically into the microphone. Behind her, cop cars swarmed around a familiar precinct. If Caitlin squinted, she thought she _might_ have been able to see Joe. “There is a level 2 hostage situation inside the building. 8 people are currently inside, and-” 

The reporter turned to a cop whispering into her ear. She smiled back at the camera and took a piece of paper from him before he hurried away. “We now have the names of the 8 hostages. The police would like me to tell you that if you hear a loved one’s name on this list, please do not panic. They have the situation under control and hope to have the hostages out and safe in a few hours.” She unfolded the paper and read the first name. “Thomas Mark.”

Caitlin and Cisco glanced at Barry. He shrugged, the name not familiar.

“Alicia Wood.” Another shrug. “Cameron Carter.” 

“He works in the missing persons department,” Barry whispered. “...I think.”

“Marisa Boldman. Cathleen Given. Justin Parker.” Three more shrugs followed those names, and the team started to relax. As long as it wasn’t Joe, or-

“Julian Albert.”

Caitlin’s world turned to white noise for a moment. Cisco and Barry exchanged nervous looks as the former pushed the stop button on the video. The reporter had finished without Caitlin even hearing the end.

Barry was about to flash off blindly, but Caitlin grabbed his arm. “Wait. Don’t move until I change.”

She ran out of the room, leaving Barry to frown at his best friend. “Change? What on Earth would she need to change for?” 

Cisco, who knew _exactly_ what Caitlin was up to, just smiled and shook his head mysteriously.

It took about 7 minutes too long, but Caitlin ran back into the Cortex, completely made over. She was dressed in navy slacks, a belt with a large white snowflake being the only design on the pants. Her blue shirt had thin gauze over the top of it, shining silver like thin wire, and was covered with a dark blue leather jacket. Her lips were a matching shade of dark blue, her eyelids a sparkling silver, and her hair was in it’s Frost-form of shock white.

Caitlin’s heels were about an inch longer then normal, with straps covering her feet and holding the shoe in place. Each strap was decorated with tiny white snowflakes, a pattern mirror on the cuffs, hem, neckline, and sides of the leather jacket.

While Barry was picking his jaw off of somewhere on STAR Labs’ basement floor, Cisco nodded in approval and recognition of his masterpiece costume. Caitlin gave them both a serious look. “I don’t have a com system set up with Cisco yet, so we’re going to have to be careful,” she cautioned. “Barry, are you ready?”

“Huh?” Barry blinked a few times, and then a few more, just because he could. And needed to. “Yup, ready. I mean, I need to change, so I’ll just do that-”

He flashed into motion and had picked Caitlin up before Cisco could have time to roll his eyes as his friend’s obvious state of impress. 

They arrived at the CCPD within seconds, and Barry went right past the front line of detectives and fazed through the locked door. No officers saw anything but a flash of lighting. They all relaxed. If the Flash was there, that meant that the hostages would have a nearly 100% guarantee of getting out safe. 

Nobody noticed the second figure, grasping on to the Flash’s shoulders as they entered the building. That was mostly to Caitlin’s liking, though she didn’t think she would have minded much if saving Julian (and everyone else) was what brought the public eye to her.

The crime fighting duo stepped into the building. Barry took off to canvas the lower floors at super speed. “I’m not seeing anyone down here,” he whispered to a waiting Caitlin.

“Let’s check upstairs,” she murmured back. 

Ice trailed up the banister as Caitlin ran her hand over it, tiptoeing upstairs. Barry stepped on her heels behind her, raring to run and save the day in seconds, just like he always did. 

“Hey, do you like leaving trails of frost everywhere, or can you just not control it?” he asked curiously.

Caitlin turned to give him a look, and her eyes widened into an expression of fear. “Look o-”

A shot rang out, and even the Flash was too surprised to catch it. Barry fell to the floor, clutching at his bicep and groaning in pain. The gun barrel was frozen without a moments hesitation, and Caitlin held up her hands threateningly for a second blast. The sneak attacker dropped his gun and threw his hands in the air in surrender.

She punched him in the face anyway. Her hand ached for a second at the hit point, but then ice covered the area and it healed back to smooth skin. Caitlin stared at it curiously. “That one’s new.”

She knelt beside Barry and looked over the damage. “It was a through-and-through, so we don’t need to worry about surgery,” she reassured the groaning speedster on the ground. She glanced nervously over her shoulder. That shot hadn’t exactly been quiet, but there didn’t seem to be anyone coming to investigate. For now. “We don’t have time to patch you up at STAR Labs and then come back. So you’re going to have to trust me, ok?”

Barry nodded, still grimacing. Caitlin wrapped both of her cold hands around his bicep and concentrated. Ice flowed from her fingertips, freezing the skin around the bullet hole. Barry gasped in pain, but then stilled, the area numbing quickly.

“That should help with preventing blood loss,” Caitlin said, inspecting her job and finding it to be pretty good. “If we’re lucky, my meta-ice won’t melt as fast as normal ice. Still; I’ll be quick.”

She leapt to her feet and was making her way up the stairs again when Barry spoke. “Cait- you don’t have super speed and you can’t see a bullet coming. Just.... be careful, ok?”

Caitlin smiled back at him. “I always am.”

She climbed the last step and pushed open the door. Everyone in the room froze, their eyes turning to rest on this new, intimidatingly beautiful woman, come to save the day. “Hello,” Caitlin greeted lightly. She locked eyes with Julian, and they softened to relief immediately. “Nice to see you’re all in once place.”

Eight hostages and ten captors stared back at her. The two men on either side of her, the ones not guarding the hostages, raised their guns threateningly. Caitlin held up her hands as well. The guns froze over instantly, and she blasted them into the wall. They fell back, unconscious. 

The eight remaining guns, held by the eight remaining malefactors, turned toward the hostages heads. Julian’s eyes glanced to her’s again, and underneath a layer of fear, there was a strange amount of confidence in them. He trusted her. 

Caitlin took a breath. This had to be dealt with delicately. If she missed a captor, or apprehended one too slowly, there was a chance that a hostage could pay the price. 

Or.... 

Maybe this wasn’t about speed. That was how _Barry_ ran (haha, a pun) things. She most certainly wasn’t Barry.

Caitlin raised her hands, but instead of shooting icicles at the captors, or frost to cover their guns, she let a thick fog billow out from her fingertips. It quickly filled the room with an almost impossible-to-see-through mist. 

Two shots rang out. Both were followed by cries of pain, and the second, the thud of a body hitting the ground. Caitlin’s blood ran colder then it already was, recognizing Julian’s voice. 

“Stop shooting, you idiot!” hissed one of the hostage-takers. “You don’t know who you’re gonna hit.” 

Caitlin turned silently in the direction of the voice, careful to not even rustle her clothing. She slowly ordered the mist to move to either side. She would need a clear shot. 

The man was taken completely by surprise and Caitlin jabbed outward with her hands and iced over his gun. He yelled out, ice creeping over his hand, too. Caitlin gritted her teeth and forced herself, however much she might like to, not to cause any permanent damage. 

“What’s wrong?!” a nervous voice whispered. “What’s happening? I can’t _see_ anything!”

Caitlin smiled triumphantly, and, after blasting the crook she was dealing with at the moment, cleared another patch of fog. The captor who had just spoken was taken care of at an even faster pace then the first. 

Continuing in this fashion, Caitlin knocked off 5 more foes, one by one. Then she stopped, listening, waiting for a signaling noise. It seemed that this last hostage-taker was a little more clever than the others, catching on to her method, and staying silent. She frowned. 

A sudden circle of metal jabbed into her back. Caitlin let out a gasp and moved to spin around. The gun pressed harder. “Move and I shoot. My finger is on the trigger. It won’t be hard for it to let go,” the man behind her said quietly in her ear.

He sounded completely calm, and Caitlin could feel her heart hammering, somewhere up in her throat. He obviously wouldn’t be the type to hesitate to shoot someone- especially after that someone had destroyed his team and his possibly chances of getting out of the building without getting put in jail.

Caitlin bit her lip and tried to focus on what to do. She didn’t think that she was capable of freezing something that was only touching her back. Barry was still stuck downstairs. There wasn’t any backup, and she couldn’t access the rest of the team without a com. Why had she thought that it was a good idea to go into this without a com? She resisted the urge to groan aloud at her own rash stupidity. The gun pressed harder. Neither of them moved.

All of the sudden, there was a loud thunk. Caitlin jolted, expecting a bullet to be released into her small intestine, but instead, the man behind her fell foreword. Caitlin spun around, blue lips opening in surprise. “Julian!” She squeaked.

The fog dissipated abruptly, leaving her a clear view of the blond in front of her. He grinned, blood trickling from his fingertips as he pressed a hand to his side. “I had to help with the saving.” 

“Ok, Mr. I-Live-For-Danger.” Caitlin couldn’t hold back her smile. 

Julian ran his gaze along her costume and nodded in satisfaction. They ignored the many stares of the curious hostages, wondering how this seemingly simple man knew a superhero. “Cisco did good,” he murmured, lowering his voice so that no one could hear the name. “I like it.”

“Glad you approve.” She was, actually, quite glad. 

A moan interrupted them. One of the captured woman was on the ground, her thigh soaked in blood. Caitlin turned and hurried over to her side. “We need to get her out of here.” She said aloud, inspecting the bullet hole and pressing her hands to the wound. “Hang in there, ok?” She told the woman, who nodded, gritting her teeth tightly together.

One of the uninjured men assisted Caitlin in bringing her downstairs. Barry was gone by the time they got there- either he had found enough strength to run back to STAR Labs, or was hiding. Paramedics and officers met them halfway, and Caitlin was on the receiving end of many stares and murmurs.

“Excuse me?” The same reporter that Caitlin had seen on the news feed earlier that day approached her warily. “I’ve got a few questions for you, if you wouldn’t mind giving me a moment of your time...”

Caitlin glanced over her shoulder. Julian was trying to convince two overbearing nurses that he was fine and didn’t need stitches for just a graze. He caught her look and wiggled his eyebrows. It brought a smile to her face, and Caitlin turned back to the reporter, taking a deep breath. “Um, sure. What are your questions?”

The reporter looked pleasantly surprised that she was being allowed an interview. She pulled out a recorder. “Mind if this is on record?”

“No, that’s fine,” Caitlin agreed.

The reporter stuck out her hand. “My name is Alicia Smith.”

Caitlin shook it, a little uncomfortable under the woman’s gaze and her obvious desire for information. She wasn’t one to want to be in the spotlight, much less have a personal interview done. “Frost. My name is Frost.”

“Is that your real name?” Alicia asked, smiling easily. “Or a cover?”

Caitlin just smiled awkwardly back. Alicia took it in stride, “Alright, I won’t pry for more,” she said, nodding. “Do you know the Flash? How long have you had your powers? Are you in anyway connected with the villain that called herself _Killer_ Frost, who attacked the CCPD a few months ago?”

“Um...” Caitlin shifted, overwhelmed. How did Barry, Jesse and Wally do this all the time? “I, uh, I know the Flash, yes, and I’m in no way connected with Killer Frost.” That was a lie, but it wouldn’t do to throw the public into a city-wide panic. “I received my powers from the Particle Accelerator Explosion-”

“So you’re a metahuman.” Alicia confirmed. “These are powers, not tech.”

“No, no tech,” Caitlin agreed. She noticed Julian finally escaping from the nurses, and hurried to end the interview. “Uh, I have to go. You know... hero duties.” She finished lamely.

Alicia nodded. “Of course. Thank you for your time, Frost. And for, you know, helping to save our city.”

Caitlin nodded back, and vanished into the crowd.

She and Julian met up in a alley a little ways away. Caitlin grabbed him in a rib crushing hug, then pulled back. “You’re sure that you’re ok? I mean, the bullet could’ve hit something vital, you know, and you might be suffering from blood loss- or even worse, an _infection_ -”

Julian cut her off with his grin. “I’m _fine_ Caitlin. And if I’m not, I expect you to be ready to patch me up at any moment.”

She nodded, satisfied for the moment. Brushing a strand of white hair out of her eyes, she looked down on him. “I feel so tall in these heels.”

Julian fought a laugh, but broke into one anyway. They laughed together, recovering from stress and taking in the fact that they were somehow still alive and mostly unhurt. 

Julian wrapped his hands around her neck and pulled her down to his level to kiss her. Caitlin sighed happily and leaned in. She frowned as Julian abruptly pushed her back. “Getting a little chilly, sorry. You know, whole ‘Kiss of Icy Death’ thing you’ve got going on there.” He winced, licking his lips and attempting to get them back up to a normal temperature. 

Caitlin’s eyes widened dramatically. “Ah! So sorry. I completely spaced.” She shut her eyes a moment, and when they reopened, they were a rich brown. Her hair slowly drained of it’s white color, and her skin regained some pink. 

“Amazes me how you have that much control over it,” Julian marveled, taking her hand so they could walk back to STAR Labs together. 

“Couldn’t have done it without you,” Caitlin reminded him. “I’d probably still be a murdering witch if it wasn’t for you, too.”

“I don’t believe it,” Julian said, squeezing her hand. “You’re stronger than Killer Frost ever was. No matter what Savitar said, you’ll always be able to become Caitlin again. You just need the right incentive.”

Caitlin rested her head on his shoulder and he let go of her hand to wrap his arm around hers. After a few moments, he smirked. “You know, this position is really quite uncomfortable.”

“Way to kill the moment, Julian.” Caitlin rolled her eyes and reclaimed his hand, putting a few inches between them. 

He laughed, and watched her profile. “I’ll admit, I’m pleased that you’ve decided to go all superhero. I was worried you might back out at the last second and hide back behind your coms again.”

She gave him an offended look. “Hide behind my coms? What’s that supposed to mean?”

He knew he had crossed a line, and hastily backtracked. “Nothing- it’s just, you know-”

“Next time you have an injury,” Caitlin glared, though Julian was relieved to see her lips start to twitch with mirth. Considering that all she had to do was concentrate and he would be a popsicle on the street, it was probably good for his health to keep her happy, “I will make sure that I fix you up purposefully wrong, just so you can see what would happen if I wasn’t there.”

“Don’t get me wrong: The team would fall apart without you!” Julian flattered quickly.

Caitlin nodded, satisfied. “That’s better,” she grinned, hiding it by looking the other way. “Look at us.”

“Arguing like an old married couple,” Julian sighed. “What happened to us?”

“Well, you got taken over by an evil stone -ooh, that sounds really strange- and moved to America, and I discovered that I actually _did_ share powers with my evil doppelgänger from Earth 2. Then I turned evil and kidnapped you, and then that led to you somehow joining Team Flash, and then I turned evil _again_ , and you got me-”

Julian nudged her. “You don’t need to tell me. I was there, remember?”

She snorted with laugher, and bumped his shoulder playfully. “Shut up, Albert.”

“Whatever you say, Dr. Snow,” he responded agreeably. “Or should I say.... Frost.”


End file.
